


1970s Calling

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, Drabble, F/M, Lucifer senses Chloe, Set in the 70s, The first Deckerstar moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: The year was 1979. It was the first time she called out to him and he immediately responded to her summon.





	1970s Calling

 

* * *

 

 

**1970s Calling**

 

His time was limited as it always was when he had managed to sneak out and into the _human_ world. Lucifer hated that term as it very well had him defined as an elf or an _ungodly_ creature. 

Lucifer sorrowfully more than once had to accept he was indeed related to God so any other definitions were currently off the table.

Sipping the last drops from his Stinger cocktail the man in appearance only, relished on the feeling of the warm brandy enflaming his throat and looked around for a tart to cause the same stir below his belt.

The options as always were endless but for his last hour on this plane of existence, he wanted _more_. He _craved_ more.

From the sideline vision of his eyes, he spotted her effortlessly. Red hair, sparkly brown eyes, full pink lips which nourished her neat drink from the small snifter. A woman with a good taste on liquor and probably men as well. She appeared to be deliciously delightful. 

“Two more Stingers.” Lucifer ordered slipping a couple of hundreds to the barman who complied to swiftly deliver.

She looked alone, in need of a good cheer or perhaps of a deal or two. He could almost taste the rising optimism in her, just enough for him to set her a flash consuming entertainment for the night. He stood watching her for a while as his gut contracted violently. Anticipation turned to tenderness and he let his senses unbiasedly open. He yearning to approach her was now guided by the belly feeling stir in his gut that in his pants.

The euphoria grew with every step Lucifer took towards her, glasses firmly enclosed in his shaking hands. A thrumming filled his ears and invited him closer and so he yielded to the set enchantment over his mind and body.  Holding his breath Lucifer tried to savour every echo that won over the vibrating music from the speakers. 

He was close, so close when he took a greedy inhale along with a sniff of her perfume and something uniquely hers. His hands shook more violently spilling the precious maple coloured liquid inside.  The man blamed it on the anticipation. It would be the last warm and living body he would probably seduce and claim for this century.

“It is time brother.” Amenadiel materialized behind him encircling his arms around Lucifer’s thin torso.

A slight whimper escaped the younger brother almost fighting against the now firmly restraining embrace.

“A little while longer.” Lucifer pleaded surprising the older man as he had never done it before. The Devil never begged. 

The hold around him tightened. Lucifer felt a sharp tag and the next thing he knew was what darkness, brimstone and ash. The effect was only completed by the rattling doors and anguished screams that now surrounded him. Every rapture of the short-lived elation Lucifer had faded into coldness and despair. He was once again trapped, tucked away only to be forgotten once more.

Crackling the fragmented glass between his fingers, fell with a soft clatter on the stone ground.

Everything was gone, Lucifer never spared a look to his brother as he walked down the endless pillars of Hell. He knew the way to the bowels of Hell. To Silver City's shameful basement as he used to think of it. Filth, broken toys and Fallen children were rolled all together in a mass of grey matter, separated only by the odd whimper Lucifer soothed with a brush of his palm. 

His spine shuddered trying to rid of the tugging sensation that still lingered without much success. The only thing that lingered from his last visit, the last reminder Lucifer had not departed or molded for the sake of Hell's constant expansion. 

Eventually, he would learn to live with that dull pull at the base of his backbone. It would spike and twist some days, get numb on others. As for the rest, it would simply hibernate at the back of his mind never leaving, always present, waiting and calling. 

So when Lucifer stood over his gloomy realm he forced a smile and made the first and only vow so far in his long life. One day-, one day he would wear his white flashy suit again, fly over the dropping ash and satisfy whatever ailed him for so long.

It was only a matter of time and this time Lucifer had  _plenty_.

 

**The End**

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy idea I had... If Lucifer's last time coming to Earth was during the 70s and if Amenadiel always came to get him... Well, what if Amenadiel came down to Earth to first bless Penny Decker and then get Lucifer back to Hell? What if this is a hint for a second flashback episode or one like Vegas With Some Radish (3x06)?
> 
> So yes. I had Lucifer sense Chloe while she was still but a few cells forming in the womb. Kill me now but last night I thought it was romantic as *cough*!
> 
> Finally, Chloe's conception is set in 1980 and her birth in 1981. I just decided to use 1979 for my own purposes.


End file.
